The Loving Caress
by Mistress DragonFlame
Summary: Xellos finally has his way with his object of desire. No pairings. Not what it may first appears to be....


This story is rated R for one reason, and one reason only. But, this is definitely NOT a lemon. It's not even a lime. The ending will make you say "Ohhh... I get it." Please enjoy the story spawned from my sick little mind. I know I will get flamed for this, but, as I said, this is rated R for a reason.

* * *

Finally. Finally, after all these years, he had her. Playing was over, he realized, as he stared down at her naked form. Xellos's mind raced. For so long this female's body had tormented him with its unattainable ness. But now, he had her. He had played this scenario over and over in his mind, but it all went out the window now that it was actually happening.

He first went for her red, tempting lips, nearly groaning because of it. He played with them for who knows how long, before tearing himself away. It wouldn't do for him to forget the rest, just because the sweet warm mouth distracted him, would it? So he began again, now starting at her neck, lightly tracing her quick pulse. He didn't go into much detail, which would be reserved for later, but he still did a nice pattern on her neck. He went lower, to her chest, teasing her skin with light traces. He was surprised. Usually, when he did this, the one he did it on moaned, or groaned from his ministrations; she was perfectly silent. Not a peep was heard, not even her quickening breath. It was a new experience for him, and he found himself loving it. He tried to arouse a noise from her, teasing her heated flesh, hovering just millimeters from her skin, hoping to get a cry of anticipation from her; he never did.

He went lower after attending to her arms. Now, he carved at her round breasts, they were slightly moving from her breathing. He worked on one first, giving it his undivided attention, before deciding it would do for now, and went to the other deprived one. But he was not done yet, and went lower still, once he knew that the breasts had gotten equal attention.

Her stomach then fell once he reached it, doing the same pattern, almost dancing, across her flesh. Eventually, he went down all the way, making sure not to miss a single inch. The liquid she excreted because of his attentions slowly trailed down to the ground, dampening the sweet smelling grass with her even sweeter scent. He smirked and repositioned himself for better access to now fulfill the teasing he had given earlier. The first stroke was a deep, slow one, and her mouth opened, silently crying from the pain. His smirk deepened. He stroked again, this time faster, and she steeled herself, not giving any indication that this one hurt. He worked faster, deeper, and he did it happily.

He was almost finished, after an hour or so of the ministrations. He could feel it. He could also tell she was almost done for as well. Just a few more. And then, one last deep stroke later, he was done. He smiled and stood, his cloak ruffling from the wind. He put the knife away, the blood slowly dripping off it. The body of the woman was carved, bloody red designs all over her. The blood was directed to flow down specific paths, not marring the few patches of skin left untouched.

A single, tear rested on her completely unmarked cheek. He brushed it away, relishing feeling the softness of her face. The only thing that ruined her features was her eyes. They had been sliced with the knife, in an 'X', the eyelid left intact, though unable to close over the now marred eye. If her eyes had been left alone, he would not have done what he had been fanaticizing about for years now. So, he ruined her beautiful depths, and was happy. He kissed her lips again, and couldn't keep his lips from quirking up in a smile.

"Sorry, but I must be off. Thank you for the wonderful time. Maybe we can met again back in the Sea of Chaos." He smiled as he left her to die where she was, murdered by the one she had fallen in love with.

* * *

I think you could place any female from the series in the victims place. I, myself, visualized Filia. But, I know I could make it so that more people could read it, and place their (wrong) pairing in it, and be happy. Hey, more reviews for me. Surprisingly, since this really isn't much of a pairing story, I can see girl in this role, even a random person. I wonder what people will think of this. I wrote it in only a short time, I usually go over a story many times before publishing it, but this time I decided not to. So, if something is wrong, then at least you know the reason. And yes, he did kiss her at the beginning (notice the 'kissed her lips _again_' part). And, oddly enough, I was quite bubbly today; if you saw me, you would think I was very happy, not thinking of this horror story.

And no, not a single thing, at all, before or (shutter) after, happened. Yup. NO SEX! The beginning was describing how he tortured her, but it was made to look like having sex, for shock value when you realized it wasn't. One person reviewed, thought I had made a lemon/lime thing, and I freaked. You are supposed to realize that they didn't have sex! Gah! T-T So, I just had to make it clear for future readers, so they won't misinterpret my work.


End file.
